


Fic: All through the night, Dee/Ryo, R

by Fatale (femme)



Category: FAKE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-12
Updated: 2006-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme/pseuds/Fatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee knew a thing or two about losing people that Ryo didn’t</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If 2,000 word fics really need prologues, then here's mine.  
Fandom: Fake  
Pairing: Dee/Ryo  
Rated: R  
WC: 257

**All through the night**  
 _Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night 

Originally posted here: [part 1](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fatale/117573.html) | [part 2](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fatale/117938.html) | [part 3](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fatale/120129.html)

 

 

 

**Tuesday morning, after the first cup of coffee, before the second:**

 

It was funny, he thought, that he didn't believe in love. He once told Ryo he loved him, but it was a spur of the moment thing, something he said to give a name to the deep ache in his chest.

Of the two of them, it was Ryo who loved the hardest and most true.

But Dee knew a thing or two about losing people that Ryo didn’t and even though he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, he knew _people_. He wasn’t a great cop and wouldn't ever be, while Ryo was one of the best.

Eventually, the right people would notice that Ryo was wasted at this job with his half-assed, pervert of a partner.

When Ryo was gone, Dee would be happy for him, as a good partner should. It was the only thing he could really give him.

In time, Dee would learn to be okay with it, as he has learned to be okay with most of what life gave him and took away because what other choice did he ever have?

Fuck, he needed another cup of coffee and it was all the way on the first floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom: Fake  
Pairing: Dee/Ryo  
Rated: R  
WC: 2171  
A/N: There is one more part that I'll probably post tomorrow.

 

**All through the night**   
_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night 

[part 1](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fatale/117573.html) | [part 2](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fatale/117938.html) | [part 3](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fatale/120129.html)

 

 

 

**Tuesday evening, near Brooklyn:**

 

Another murder, another night. It was nothing unusual, except for the victim.

The newest serial killer had been dubbed "the Cop Killer" - a testament to the media's endless creativity.

Staring down at the face of the young man - mid twenties, blond, looked like Ryo - with the blue and red lights flashing over the grisly scene made Dee feel sick to his stomach. He suddenly wished Ryo was with him, but Bikky had joined the basketball team and he had some kind of championship tournament that Ryo just _had_ to attend. Dee had offered to cover for him, but Ryo insisted on using his personal days, which Dee thought was just stupid because if being near Bikky wasn't work, he didn't know what was.

The 27th precinct was put on the case, even though it had technically fallen in the 19th's jurisdiction. The Powers That Be thought that cops from the 19th and the Bronx would be too emotionally invested and so the 27th, with their reputation of getting things done - no matter how immorally - would be perfect because this case needed to be closed up like, yesterday. It was getting too much press and making people look too closely at how the police were operating.

The man's sightless, glassy eyes stared straight ahead at the empty sky. Closing his eyes would be tampering with the crime scene, but Dee did it anyway.

 

***

 

**Wednesday afternoon, the first break in the case:**

 

New York had this odd ability to have four murders and then swallow all of its witnesses. JJ called it "scratching dirt." You scratched at dirt, just to uncover more dirt. Dee had once tracked down a drug dealer for a case he was on and turned up a high-class prostitution ring. He didn't bust them and he didn't tell Ryo. It wasn't his case so he left it alone.

That morning, a couple came forward and gave them their first real break: they had been out walking and had seen a man fleeing the scene. What's more, they would give the sketch artist a description.

Dee thanked them for the bravery they showed by coming forward, while struggling to keep from rolling his eyes, then he snatched one of the copies of the fliers they would send out in the morning and stared hard at it.

"Got you, motherfucker," he whispered to the picture.

 

 

***

 

 

**Friday afternoon, hell on wheels:**

The FBI profilers came in with their expensive suits and superior manners, announcing that they would be taking over the 27th precinct. Within five minutes, two had been locked in the bathroom, while the rest, red-faced and spitting angry, demanded to know where the keys were.

Finally, the badger had let them out all the while apologizing to them, like the brownnoser he was.

The profilers - or the "overpaid fucks who state the obvious" as they'd dubbed them- proceeded to brief them on how the _best_ and _brightest_ among them had determined that the Cop Killer was probably a young man between the ages of 25 and 35, Caucasian, and middle to upper class.

“Whelp,” Dee said loudly from the back of the room. “I guess since you fine folks have it all figured out, I can just throw this away.” He waved a copy of the sketch artist’s picture lazily in their faces.

 

 

***

 

 

**Sunday evening, another night alone:**

Dee hung up the phone tiredly. He hadn't slept much and he missed Ryo, but he was glad he wasn't around for this case.

Pieces of yellow paper torn haphazardly from a legal pad lay scattered on the floor around him. He'd been rehashing the evidence over and over again, knowing that he'd missed something. Something _important._

He jumped up with a muttered curse and nearly fell in his hurry to run to the small kitchen.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he chanted to himself. Knowing Ryo, he had to have a map of New York in one of these junk drawers. Praying that there weren't spiders or something nesting in the back of the drawer, he shoved his whole hand into the drawer and rooted around. His fingers brushed some folded papers and he made a soft sound of triumph as he pulled out a tattered, folded map.

His eyes scanned the streets and he made small mental X's where he knew the four murders had taken place, and drew lines from one to the other. A pattern emerged.

 

 

***

 

 

**Tuesday evening, not everyone will walk away:**

It was raining the night he and JJ cornered the Cop Killer in a ramshackle apartment complex near the bridge.

He’d told the old Badger about the pattern and plainclothes cops were stationed at every possible site that the next killing would take place. Turns out, the Cop Killer was really just a reject from the Police Academy that had a few sour grapes. That, and he was fucking crazy. The pattern, oddly enough, was making the shape of a shield.

To be rejected from the academy based on unstable mental health was a feat since both Dee and JJ had passed with flying colors.

On his hip, the radio crackled loudly, proclaiming to anyone in a four mile radius that he’d been spotted the next street over and every cop in the city was in hot pursuit.

Dee and JJ were the only ones that could keep a visual as they followed on foot.

He had always told the Badger that half the fat fucks at the 27th were useless in a ground chase. Guess now maybe the Badger would have no choice but to listen listen.

Their feet hit the slick pavement with steady thuds and Dee cursed his hair, which kept falling in his face, making him feel like a sheepdog. If his hair wasn't so sexy, he'd get it cut.

 

“Over there,” JJ wheezed, and pointed at the ugliest, most run down fucking place on the street that Dee knew was just _teeming_ with spiders. He gritted his teeth and followed.

 

 

***

 

 

 

He felt JJ behind him, breathing heavily onto his neck as they crept through the creepy building, up the staricase that had seen better days. Dee had never thought he’d feel grateful for JJ’s presence, but he couldn’t deny that he wouldn’t have wanted to be alone right now.

That didn’t mean he wanted J.J. _on_ his back.

Dee had just turned around to tell JJ to stop breathing and back the fuck off when he heard an ominous creek. Instinct told him to throw himself forward just as the staircase buckled under their combined weight.

Quick reflexes and sheer dumb fucking luck saved Dee from a mouthful of rotten wood and broken bones, but JJ wasn't so lucky and he yelped painfully from the bottom of the staircase where his leg was twisted at an odd angle beneath him. Dee’s own leg ached in sympathy pain because it looked like it fucking hurt.

Before he had time to call down to ask JJ if he was okay (which was just as well because it was a dumb question to ask, anyway) a movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Without thinking, he ran after the figure, even though his own gun was no doubt laying at the bottom of the staircase with his smashed radio. It was stupid to follow after an armed and highly dangerous criminal alone on foot, but he was so near to catching this bastard, he could taste the blood on his tongue. Dee was in pretty decent shape, but the place was huge and the air so hot and damp, it felt like he was drowning.

He heard a laugh up ahead.

Who the hell laughed when he was being chased by a cop who wanted to kill him? Better yet, who the hell chased after a crazy cop killer who laughed when he was being chased by a cop who wanted to kill him?

"That's right, motherfucker. Laugh all you want, but your ass is dead," Dee yelled out, and felt like his lungs would burst.

He was vaguely surprised to realise that he meant it.

 

 

***

 

 

The infamous Cop Killer laughed again when he saw Dee, which Dee thought was pretty damn insulting because Dee wasn’t _funny_ looking.

He lunged forward and only saw the glint of metal a second before he felt it slice across his side. His vision went red for a minute and a small part of him said, “Whelp, this is the end of the line for you, Dee, old boy. Hope you enjoyed life and fucked everything you wanted to fuck 'cause your ass is out of time.”

But he hadn’t. He hadn’t fucked Ryo in their kitchen yet and he’d always meant to get around to it, but he’d thought he have the time later.

This bastard took out four other good cops - what did Dee have that they didn't?

He had Ryo, his mind supplied. And in an odd way, he had Bikky and Carol because if Dee wasn’t around to put the little apes in their place, then they’d run right the hell over Ryo. He was too soft for his own good, sometimes.

Fuck this, anyway.

Dee ignored the ache at his side and pushed himself forward with a grunt. The Cop Killer made another swipe at him - same arc, same angle, pathetic, really - and Dee dodged easily. He didn't aim his punch at the body, but at the small patch of light skin he could see glowing in the darkness. By all accounts, it was a risky shot because the neck's small and blows have a habit of glancing off, but a solid punch could drop a man.

And that's what Dee did because he had stuff that still needed doing and shit to live for.

The Cop Killer fell to the floor, wheezing and clutching at his throat and Dee heard the sound of his knife skittering off into the shadows. He used his foot to flip the pathetic bastard over.

The first thing that struck him was how young he was. The second thing was that the Cop Killer had the eyes of a doomed man, one who knew he'd die soon and didn't particularly care. Dee wondered if sometimes his own eyes looked the same way.

Dee silently knelt down beside the man, as if in prayer. He’d once had to sit like that for eight hours because mother was feeling especially cantankerous and Dee had tried her last nerve. He remembered the small cross in front of him and the way his legs ached. He’d sat there for the whole day, then apologised to mother, and went to bed. He didn’t tell mother that he’d never once talked to God or asked forgiveness - didn’t need it and he sure as hell didn’t want it.

Still didn’t.

This piece of shit killed four cops. If Ryo had been in town, it could have been _him_.

Dee smiled grimly and pulled back his fist.

 

 

***

 

 

The first blow broke his nose.

The second blow raised a welt over his eye.

There was a cut somewhere that was bleeding and Dee's fist slid over his face, the sound of crunching bones and the wail of every cop car in New York heading towards them ringing in his ears.

They'd both look like hell in the morning, but the Cop Killer only looked how Dee felt.

He begged for his life, gurgled out bloody words of apology that he didn’t mean, but Dee didn’t care. It was all just background noise to him.

 

 

***

 

 

**Friday evening, the end:**

The day Ryo came home, Dee couldn't look him in the eyes.

Of course Ryo knew all about the case. He’d been reading all about it in the papers and Rose had filled him in one some of the more private details about how the man was found beaten in an abandoned warehouse, how the paramedics tried to save his life.

Ryo had offered to cut their trip short, but Dee said it wasn't necessary. He'd enjoy a few more days without the brat around.

For tracking down the Cop Killer, Dee and JJ were given awards and hearty pats on the back that left a sour taste in Dee's mouth.

JJ avoided him from then on out, which made Dee think he'd done something right.

 

***

 

Over the phone, Ryo said he was proud of him and joked that all the excitement only happened when he left. Dee stood against the side of the payphone, where he'd gotten the urge to call Ryo. He clutched the phone in his hand, his split, swollen knuckles screaming in protest, and held onto it like a lifeline.

 

 


	3. Fic: All through the night  (Dee/Ryo, R)  part 3/3

Fandom: Fake  
Pairing: Dee/Ryo  
Rated: R  
WC: 713  
A/N: The last bit of this series. I hope it's lighter than the rest was.

 

**All through the night**   
_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night 

[part 1](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fatale/117573.html) | [part 2](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fatale/117938.html) | [part 3](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fatale/120129.html)

 

 

 

"So you wanted to welcome me home and this is how you decided to show it?" Ryo's voice raised alarmingly with each word. In his lap, a pair of fur-lined handcuffs gleamed mocking at all the homo-sex they would not be having.

Dee thought that maybe this was another one of Ryo's rhetorical questions and if he tried to answer it, Ryo would just get angrier.

"Seriously, dude, what a stupid gift," Bikky called out from the other room and Carol made a sound of agreement.

"Shut up, you little twerps," Dee replied and wished Ryo would say something. _Anything._ He gave Ryo the saddest, most pathetic expression he could muster, which at the prospect of a very angry partner with a gun, was pretty pathetic.

Ryo took a deep breath and looked down at the offending welcome home gift, which worried Dee because usually, the puppy eyes were enough to get him out of trouble. "I am never sleeping with you again," Ryo muttered.

_Not that!_ Dee's mind screamed.

"Not that!" he yelped.

Ryo gave him a quelling look that told Dee that clearly, he should shut up. Forever, if possible.

It wasn't fair, Dee thought unhappily. Sometimes he just couldn't win.

 

***

 

He couldn't stand the conspirital winks he gets at work; they seemed to all believe that they were covering for Dee, when really, Dee couldn't give a shit if they printed the true story on the front page of the Times.

With shaking hands, he told Ryo the whole story on a Wednesday, two days after he heard from Rose that Ryo was going to be offered a promotion that would move him to the 19th precinct.

The 19th was close enough, true, but it wasn't a desk away and it was legions away in respectability.

“Why wouldn’t you tell me?” Ryo asked, finally, using that quiet, deadly voice that made Dee think he'd fucked up for the last time.

“I knew you’d be angry, okay?”

“I’m not angry.” Ryo blew out a hard breath and slammed his hand against the desk, making the pencils and paper on it jump. “Okay, maybe a little.”

“I can’t help the way I am,” Dee said defensively.

“I know. And I don’t want you to. But this-” he gestured between them, “I can’t ignore this.”

“Who asked you to?” Dee knew he was being snotty and unfair, he just couldn’t help it. This was what he’d wanted, right? For Ryo to take his damn promotion and move up to where he belonged.

“God, does the chief know?”

“Don’t be stupid,” Dee snapped, just to see Ryo flush. “Who do you think made the official report?”

“Fine.” Ryo threw up his hands. “We’ll talk about this when we get home. But this is _serious_ ," he said warningly.

It was going to be a long night, Dee could tell. It almost enough to make him wish he hadn’t moved in with him three months ago.

Ryo stopped at the door to their office. “What’s the real reason you didn’t tell me?” he asked softly.

"I just sort of love you," Dee mumbled. "Or something like that. I don't know."

“You didn’t tell me because you sort of love me?”

“Yeah, can you honestly say you still feel the same way?" Dee asked, not daring to look up at Ryo. He heard the soft thud of Ryo’s ugly shoes against the floor.

“I can honestly say I still love you,” Ryo said, tilting Dee’s face up towards his. “Nothing changes that, Dee. Nothing.”

“Even a job promotion?”

Ryo’s face went dark. “Who told you about that?”

“Who wouldn’t tell me? This precinct gossips more than a beauty shop.”

“I’m not going to take it and that’s it.”

“It’s a good opportunity,” Dee replied and wondered why he was shooting himself in the foot.

“I’ve invested too much here to leave now.”

The look Ryo gave Dee made him think he ought to be a better man, anything to deserve being looked at like that. He cleared his throat and swallowed painfully around the lump he found there.

"So can we have sex now?" Dee asked, making another pathetic face at Ryo.

And without speaking, Ryo gave a long-suffering sigh and pulled him closer, like always.

 

 

end.


End file.
